Alex and His Love Life
by Riley Johnson
Summary: Alex falls in and out of love numerous times. I'm really bad at summaries so just read it! New chapter 9 (i'm workin im workin) up!! R&R please!
1. The Introduction

1 Alex and His Love Life  
  
Disclaimer: Alex and other Mummy character don't belong to me but Emily and john are pigments of my imagination  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex looked at the boat and sighed. He hoped that this time, their family vacation went as planed. Alex was 19, his sister Carly, was almost 7. This was her first real vacation. Their parents, Rick and Evie O'Connell, had decided they could all use a break from chasing mummies that were trying to rule the world. Alex quite agreed.  
  
Where else would this family go on vacation then to Egypt, to visit a family friend. Ardeth Bay. This time wasn't urgent. It was going to be fun. If all went to plan.  
  
Alex noticed a man trying to get a piece of luggage on board. He looked like he needed help. Granted, this did look like a two man job.  
  
"Excuse me," said Alex to the man, "do you need some help?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," said the man.  
  
Together they got the luggage on board and set it down.  
  
"Whew," said the man. "My name is John Huellger. Thank you so much…um…"  
  
"Alex O'Connell."  
  
"Alex." He paused. Then, "did you say O'Connell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is your father by any chance named Rick?"  
  
"Rick O'Connell, yes that's my father. Do you know him?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"A little? You mean a lot!" joked Rick O'Connell coming up behind John.  
  
"Rick O'Connell! You look the exact same!"  
  
"John Huellger! So do you!" Rick and John shook hands. "I see you've already met my boy, Alex."  
  
"Yes, I did. Quite the nice one," said John.  
  
"He gets it from me," said Rick. Alex laughed at that. He had heard the stories about his mum and dad before they got married. "Think that's funny do you?" said Rick. "Well be glad you got my looks too."  
  
"Yeah, dad, that's all I need in life," said Alex sarcastically.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Alex's mum, Evie.  
  
"Ah, Evie my dear!" said Rick. "Come meet my friend from back in the days, John Huellger."  
  
John took Evie's hand. "A pleasure to meet you madam."  
  
"And you," said Evie.  
  
"And whose this little one?" asked John noticing Carly.  
  
"That's our youngest, Carly," said Rick.  
  
"I see you've been keeping busy Rick," joked John.  
  
"So what about you Mr. Huellger? Do you also have a family?" asked Evie.  
  
"As a matter of fact, here comes my family now," said John pointing.  
  
Alex saw a girl about his age walking toward them. From what he could tell at a distance, she was quite beautiful. As she got closer, Alex saw that he was right. He got a strange giddy feeling all of a sudden.  
  
"This is my little girl, who's not so young anymore considering she's 18," said John. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Emily. Emily, this is my old friend Rick O'Connell, his wife Evie, their youngest, Carly, and their oldest, Alex."  
  
"Hello," said Emily.  
  
"Hi, Emily," said Evie shaking her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emily," said Alex, also shaking her hand.  
  
"Isn't he a nice young man, Em, dear?" asked John to Emily.  
  
"Yes, father, he is. I bet he doesn't get it from his father, though," said Emily. Alex, Evie, and John all laughed at that, but Rick looked confused. "I've heard the stories," Emily explained.  
  
Rick looked at John, who gave him a sheepish grin. "Well, she was curious about my life. I was all she had when her mother died."  
  
"Oh dear! I'm terribly sorry!" exclaimed Evie.  
  
"It's alright," said Emily, "She went peacefully. I knew her for a good eleven years."  
  
"Well, look at us here!" said Rick. "Standing around like we haven't got anything better to do! Let's all go sit and talk or do something shall we."  
  
They all agreed and went to find some chairs and space on the boat. 


	2. An Angel From Heaven

Disclaimer: Alex and other Mummy characters don't belong to me. I just realized someone else has Alex falling in love with a girl named Emily in their story too. I did not know when I started. Sorry! This Emily is my own character.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Emily woke up in the morning very tried. She had almost forgotten what traveling did to her. It made her more tired than normal. She remembered the people she had met yesterday, her dad's friends. They were very nice. They had talked last night for hours. At least her and Alex did. They had so much in common. They both had chased mummies, though Alex had more narrow escapes, and they both knew how to fight well, and read ancient Egyptian. Emily actually liked him.  
  
"I wonder what he's doing this morning?" Emily wondered to herself.  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock at her door. She went over to it and opened it. There, standing outside, was Alex. Emily suddenly realized he looked like an angel from heaven with the sun streaming behind him like that.  
  
"That's strange," thought Emily to herself, "I've never felt like that before…"  
  
"Hi, Emily. I was just wondering what you were going to do today," said Alex.  
  
"That's funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Really?" He sounded hopeful. "I, mean really?" Now he sounded normal. "Oh, hey did I catch you at a bad time? Did you just get up? Oh my god, did I wake you up??"  
  
"Alex, relax! Just breathe. You didn't catch me at a bad time, I did just get up, and I don't mind you seeing me in my nightdress. Relax."  
  
"Sorry, I would just hate to seem so rude waking someone up."  
  
Alex and Emily talked a little more and then Emily decided she should get dressed.  
  
"I'll just wait outside," said Alex.  
  
"Good idea," said Emily.  
  
When she was done, they went down to breakfast and met up with their parents and Alex's little sister. While eating breakfast they discussed their travel plans. It turned out that they were going to the same place.  
  
"We've heard of Ardeth Bay before, we've just never actually met him," explained John.  
  
"You'll have to meet him," said Rick. "He's the coolest guy around."  
  
The two families decided just to travel together next. When they got off the boat a few hours later, they went into the small town nearby to rent some traveling devices.  
  
"Oh, no, not camels again!" complained Alex and Emily at the same time. That was another thing they shared, camel loathing.  
  
"I think they're cute," said Evy. Rick rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, we could only get four camels, so who's sharing?" asked Rick.  
  
"Well, I'm riding with Carly," said Evy.  
  
"Well I don't want to ride with Rick so I'll ride alone," said John.  
  
"Well then I'll go by myself too," said Rick.  
  
"Well, that leaves you and me, Emily," said Alex.  
  
"So, the two that hate camels the most have to share one?" asked Emily.  
  
"That's what you get," said Evy. "Just think of it as time to get to know one another better."  
  
"Well, let's get going," said John.  
  
And they set off across the desert to the Med-jai camp. A few hours later, they had made good time so they decided to rest awhile. They stopped the camels and had some water and dinner, and sat down (or stood) for a few minutes. Then they packed back up, and started off. A few minutes later, though, Alex and Emily had to stop because their packing on the camel was coming off.  
  
"Go on, we'll catch up!" Alex told the others. So they went on. All of a sudden (and a peachy keen time for this to happen) one of the deserts famous sandstorms blew up on them. Alex and Emily put their hoods up and waited it out. It only lasted a few seconds but when it ended they noticed that…  
  
"The tracks are gone!" Emily exclaimed. (Uh oh) 


	3. Lost In The Desert At Night

Disclaimer: If you've been reading, you know which characters are mine and which aren't  
  
Author's Note: warning—some of the love starts in this chapter, not much but a little  
  
  
  
"The tracks are gone!" exclaimed Emily.  
  
"Oh, bugger," said Alex.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Hope they realize we're missing and try to find us. Meanwhile, since we don't know our way around the desert, I think we should just stay put."  
  
So Alex and Emily set up a tent nearby a small oasis that happened to be nearby.  
  
"I know its not that late but camels really wear me out so I'm going to bed," said Emily.  
  
"Me too," said Alex.  
  
So they lie out some blankets and try to fall asleep. A few hours later though neither could fall asleep.  
  
"Alex? Are you sleeping?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'm so worried. What if we never find them again? My father is all I have. I've already lost my mother."  
  
"It's ok, Emily. I'm sure we'll find them. We have to."  
  
"I'm still worried though. I'm never going to be able to sleep."  
  
"Shhh…it's alright. Come here." Alex pulls Emily up and gives her a hug. He rocks her back and forth gently. "Everything will be fine. At least you have me and you're not all alone out here. We can't be too far from the Med-jai camp." Alex continues to comfort her for a while.  
  
"Thanks Alex. That helped a lot," said Emily as she pulled away. The moonlight sent a stream of light all of a sudden that flew over them. Alex was staring at Emily. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Your…your just so beautiful Emily. I've…I've never felt like this before." Alex was caught off guard as Emily reached up, brought his head down and kissed him.  
  
"You can call me Em now, Alex."  
  
"…ok" Alex was basically speechless. Emily turned on her side and fell right to sleep. Alex lay there thinking for a while but fell asleep a few minutes later.  
  
The next morning Alex woke up from bright sunlight streaming through the tent.  
  
"Morning!" said Emily.  
  
"Morning, Em," said Alex.  
  
"Um…should we feel weird about anything that happened last night?"  
  
"Why? We just kissed."  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Why?"  
  
"You just seemed so quiet."  
  
"Oh, Alex…I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Em." Emily came up and kissed him again.  
  
"You know, I'm glad we got lost in the desert."  
  
"Oh. Alex." 


	4. At The Med-jai Camp

Disclaimer: You should know by now  
  
Author's Note: sorry if some of this seems to go fast. I just wanna get to more exciting parts,  
  
  
  
Evy was getting worried. Alex, her child, Alex, was missing along with Emily. They had no idea where they could have gone. They were first missing after the sand storm. All they could think that happened was that the sandstorm covered up their tracks when Alex and Emily stopped.  
  
"Oh, I do hope they're alright," said Evy.  
  
"It's ok honey," said Rick, "they're smart kids. They'll be alright."  
  
"We always seem to lose him, Rick. This isn't the first time."  
  
"Yeah, but Alex knows his way to the Med-jai camp, he'll get them their."  
  
"If he can get his whereabouts."  
  
"Evelyn, I know your upset, I am too, but I'm sure they'll be alright. You mustn't give up hope. Be strong for them," said John.  
  
"Listen to John, Evy, he knows," said Rick. "Besides, we've arrived."  
  
And so they had. Before them lay the camp of the Med-jai. And waiting for their arrival was none other than Ardeth Bay himself.  
  
"Good morning!" Ardeth shouted out to them in greeting. "But where is Alex? I thought he was coming also."  
  
"He is, he just got lost along with my daughter," said John.  
  
"Yes, Ardeth, this is my old buddy John Huellger, who is traveling with us," said Rick.  
  
"What is this about them getting lost?" asked Ardeth.  
  
So they started to tell the story to Ardeth. He was genuinely concerned, and even offered to help search.  
  
"That's alright, they'll find their way back," said Rick. "They are probably already on their way."  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Alex and Emily were on their way. As soon as Alex had waken they had started, anxious to get back to their parents.  
  
"Alex," said Emily, "are you sure where going the right way and not in circles? I see tracks."  
  
"Tracks? Wait a minute." Alex got off the camel and examined the tracks closer. "These were made by more than one camel, Em."  
  
"Do you think they are from…"  
  
"Our parents? Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, let's follow them!"  
  
  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
"Look, Em! It's the Med-jai camp! We made it!"  
  
"Oh, Alex, we're back!" Emily was so happy that she kissed Alex so hard that they fell off the camel.  
  
"Emily!" someone yelled.  
  
Emily stood up and wiped the sand off of her. She saw who yelled. "Father!" she cried. They ran to each other and hugged.  
  
"And Alex," said John, "your parents have been worried sick. What happened?"  
  
"Your tracks were covered up by the sandstorm. We couldn't start to look right away because it was getting dark. Then this morning we were trying to find our way when we came across your new tracks. Now, here we are," said Alex.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Alex," said John. Emily smiled at Alex, who blushed a little, which confused John.  
  
"Alex, oh my god, your back!" cried Evy, who started to run towards them. "Rick, come here quick! Alex is back!" Rick and Ardeth came running over too. (Ahh a nice family reunion)  
  
During the rest of the day, Alex and Emily stayed near each other, which caused their parents to notice their behavior toward one another.  
  
"Do you think that something happened?" asked John.  
  
"Oh yes," said Evy, " I know that look. It's a look of love. Our children are in love." Evy beamed.  
  
"Evy, honey, don't start planning the wedding. We don't know for sure if anything happened," said Rick.  
  
"My wife would be so proud," John was also beaming.  
  
"Ah parents. Well, I might as well go along with it," said Rick. "I'm so proud of our son, Evy, he's in love." (don't you just love parents) 


	5. The Proposal

Disclaimer: Only two characters belong to me (Emily and John), while the others don't  
  
Author's Note: things got weird, had to skip a few months, sorry if I'm rushing  
  
  
  
  
  
6 MONTHS (OR HALF A YEAR) LATER:  
  
Alex was ecstatically nervous. Tonight was the big night. He had been planning tonight for weeks. Everything was going to go perfectly. Emily and he were in love; nothing could change that.  
  
Six months ago, and it was hard to believe, Alex had just met Em. He could hardly remember those days. Everything had gone so fast. Now, tonight, he was going to ask the big question and pray that Em didn't think it was too soon.  
  
Alex pulled up to her house, where she and her father had moved four months ago, got out of his car and walked up to the door. His legs felt like jelly. He knocked on the door and Emily opened it right away.  
  
"God, took you long enough," she said.  
  
"Sorry, I almost forgot something at home." He had to. He had been driving for a full five minutes when he remembered he had forgotten the ring. So, he had to drive back all the to the house and his Uncle Jonathon had teased him about frightening Emily away. "But, I'm ready now so let's go."  
  
He took her hand and walked her to his car. "You look really beautiful tonight, Em," he told her. She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Do you kiss me now, every time I say you look beautiful?" She nodded so he said, "You look beautiful." And she kissed him again. He did that two more times then stopped because she slapped him.  
  
"Don't take advantage of it or I wont do it anymore!" she told him.  
  
They had a really nice time on their date. The restaurant was perfect, the conversation was perfect, and everything was going to plan. On the way home, he stopped at their spot in the park.  
  
"Oh, now this wasn't on the schedule," said Emily.  
  
"It's a little surprise I made up just for you," Alex responded. They got out of the car and walked around a little bit. When they got to a secluded spot, Alex told Emily to wait a moment. She looked at him in surprise when he got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket.  
  
"Emily," he said, "I know we've only known each other for six months, but those were the happiest times of my life thanks to you. I want both of our lives to be happy for the rest of them, so please, Em, tell me you love me as much as I love you and say you'll marry me."  
  
"Oh, Alex," she whispered. "Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much!" With that, Alex put the ring on her finger, and she pulled him up and kissed him for a full five minutes. "Let's go tell our parents!" she cried.  
  
So they went, laughing, back to his car and drove to his parent's house and told them the news.  
  
"Mum, dad," Alex began, "we're engaged!" Rick and Evie took it exactly as they imagined. Evie started to cry happy tears, and Rick slapped Alex on the back. They congratulated them and Evie started talking to Emily about helping out with the wedding plans. After a while Alex and Emily decided they should go and tell Emily's father.  
  
John reacted exactly like Rick and told Emily how proud he was and told Alex he would be a wonderful addition to their family. John then gave them some time alone which they used to make out. When it had gotten pretty late, Alex left and told Emily he'd be back tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Alex and Emily decided to set the wedding date for June 24, which was 3 ½, months away from now. They began to make plans right away. John had gone digging through the trunks in the basement and surprised Emily by finding her mothers wedding dress, which her father wished her to wear. Emily of course agreed and John was the happiest man alive, except for of course maybe Alex.  
  
Rick and Evie did their fair share too, by finding the perfect spot to hold the wedding and the perfect place to get a cake. Alex and Emily decided that they only wanted to have family and a few close friends at the wedding. Everything was going smoothly. 


	6. Ron and the Fight

Disclaimer: Of course of a horse only Em and John belong to me. The rest…well, I'm just not that creative!  
  
A/N: again with the skipping of months! This time is shorter. Sorry for all the mushy romantic stuff for all you freaks of nature who hate that. This chapters a bit more interesting… (Subliminal message alert!) Check out my other stories!!!! NOW!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
ONE MONTH LATER:  
  
"EM! STOP!" yelled Alex. "You're always doing that!"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"That!"  
  
"I'm not doing anything! What are you talking about?"  
  
"OH, never mind!" Alex was pissed. Emily for some strange reason had really been getting on his nerves lately. Maybe it was the fact that her old friend Ron had come to town and Emily had been spending lots of time with them. Ron didn't pretend like nothing had happened between him and Emily before.  
  
"And Emily doesn't care how he treats me!" Alex thought to himself. "It's always 'oh Alex, be nice to him because he's a guest' or 'that's just how Ron is Alex, you understand, don't you?'"  
  
But Alex didn't understand. Ron had been here for days and Emily spent all her time with him. It's almost like Alex didn't matter to her anymore. He knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't help it. Just the way Ron looked at Emily made Alex mad. He wished Ron would leave before he was forced to do anything he might regret.  
  
  
  
Emily was having fun. Ron, her old best friend, had surprised her with taking her on a picnic. He had found the most romantic spot, which was strange considering he knew she was going to marry Alex.  
  
"Em," he said.  
  
"What?" she asked startled. She had been drifting off again. Ron laughed. "What's so funny?" she demanded to know.  
  
"Nothing…nothing at all," he said still laughing. Emily couldn't take it. She threw some bread at him. "Hey!" he said in surprise. Then he threw some at her. Before they knew it, their little "food fight" turned into an all-out war. Ron all of a sudden grabbed her around her waist and started to wrestle with her. She wrestled back, but wasn't very good, so she tried to tickle him. He got what she was trying to do and to prevent it, started tickling her.  
  
"Ron!" she shrieked, 'Ron stop!"  
  
"Not until you apologize for throwing food at me!"  
  
"Fine…fine, I'm sorry!" she gasped. Ron stopped. "Thank you," Emily said. Ron was staring at her. "What?" she asked. He started to lean forward. Emily realized what he was about to do, but it was too late. Ron was kissing her with a passion and wouldn't let go.  
  
  
  
Alex was walking along the woods. Ron had taken Em off for a picnic. Of course, they didn't invite Alex. He got really curious as to what they were doing, so he walked into the woods. Finding them wasn't so hard. It was what Alex saw when he found them that he couldn't believe.  
  
There they were, on a blanket, in the middle of the woods, kissing. Passionately. More passionate than Alex and Emily's kisses. Alex was furious. Who did she think she was? She was engaged to Alex, yet she sat there making out with her old friend! Unbelievable!  
  
Alex did something he didn't expect at that moment. He leaped out from his hiding spot ran over to Ron and Emily, grabbed Ron and threw him away from Em.  
  
"Alex!" she cried.  
  
But Alex wasn't listening. He was too intent on beating the living daylights out of Ron.  
  
"Alex stop!" Emily cried. But Alex didn't. Instead, after have satisfactorily knocked Ron unconscious, he proceeded to walk to the house. Emily followed him.  
  
"Alex…" she said, pleading him to talk to her.  
  
"Emily, I can't believe you! Who do you think you are anyway! I never would have thought you would have done that to me!"  
  
"Alex, he was the one that came onto me!"  
  
"But you still kissed him, didn't you! God, Em, I loved you so much! I thought we were actually going to be together!"  
  
"But, Alex, we are together!"  
  
"Not anymore! I'm calling off the wedding! I can't get married to a girl who's going to kiss other men while she's engaged! Who knows what you'll do when you get married!"  
  
"Alex, please, don't do this! I love you!"  
  
"You sure don't act like it! Goodbye Emily. Just go away! I never want to see again!"  
  
"Alex…" she said starting to cry.  
  
"Goodbye," he said and walked towards the house leaving Emily in the woods. She started to cry and couldn't stop. 


	7. And So Life Goes On

Disclaimer: sadly, only this plot is mine and two characters. But if you didn't know that by know, your either stupid or haven't been reading these boring disclaimers people seem to put in their stories.  
  
A/N: to answer a question in the reviews, let's just say Rick, Evie and John didn't wonder about Alex and Emily doing anything while they were alone because they knew that they are responsible and not like that (until later hehe! More on that to come)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Emily sat in the woods for a few more minutes and cried. She couldn't believe Alex had called off the wedding. She also couldn't believe that Ron had kissed her. It wasn't even a good kiss. That was a terrible thing for him to do and he even knew she was engaged.  
  
"Well not anymore," Emily thought. She then remembered that Alex had knocked Ron out. She didn't remember where they were at though (crying did that to her), but she figured he could find his way back, and if he didn't, well he deserved it.  
  
Emily got up and walked back home. She went inside where her dad greeted her. John could tell that something was wrong with his daughter, so he asked her what. It surprised him when she burst out crying.  
  
"Emily, dear, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, dad, Alex…Alex called…off the wedding!" she said while crying.  
  
John felt ready to kill Rick's son. "Why did he do that?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Oh, dad, don't be mad at Alex. He did what anybody would do under the circumstances," she explained.  
  
"And what were the circumstances?"  
  
"Well, Ron took me out on a picnic…"  
  
"Yes, but that's no reason to stop a wedding!" John interrupted.  
  
"…And then he kissed me…"  
  
"RON? He kissed you?? He knew you were engaged??" John cried out.  
  
"…And Alex saw and called off the wedding."  
  
"You tried to explain didn't you? You didn't let him think you wanted Ron to kiss you?"  
  
"Dad, I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen. He got really mad and left. He said he never wanted to see me again." She started to cry again and John hugged her. He now had a sudden urge to kill Ron for ruining his daughter's life.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Alex was walking to his house. When he got there, he slammed the door shut, accidentally on his finger. Evie came into the room as Alex stood there cursing.  
  
"Alex, watch your language," she said. Evie had been telling her son this since he was eight years old. It hadn't stopped him from cursing, just like his father. Evie only said it out of habit.  
  
"Mum, just don't even start," he said.  
  
"Excuse me? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing except for the fact that your only son isn't getting married anymore."  
  
"What? What do you mean by not getting married? Alex what happened?" Evie asked, starting to get worried.  
  
"Well, I walked in the woods curious to know what Emily and Ron were doing on their little outing. Well, when I came across them, they were kissing."  
  
"Kissing? Like, how exactly, a little peck on the cheek?"  
  
"No, mum, like kissing, like what you and dad do and what me and Em used to do."  
  
"Oh, honey," said Evie hugging Alex.  
  
"I'm ok mum. I told her it was over."  
  
"Alex, I'm sure she didn't mean to kiss him…"  
  
"I can't believe that mum. She said he came onto her, and that she still loved me, but what am I supposed to do? Still marry her, and later find out she's cheating on me?" Alex started to cry a little.  
  
"Oh, Alex, it's ok. I'm sure you did what you thought best. You are a grown man and I can't tell you what to do. But, Emily was such a nice girl."  
  
"Mum, it's ok, I know you liked her, so did I. I just need to be alone." So Alex went up to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
TWO AND ½ YEARS LATER:  
  
Alex was walking down the street. He had nothing to do. His mum had sent him shopping for some food, but he was done with that already. Ever since he broke up with Emily 2 ½ years ago, he'd had a lot of free time.  
  
"Great, why did I have to think of her?" He mentally slapped himself. At least Emily had listened when he said he never wanted to see her again.  
  
Alex had gotten on with his life a little. He had gone out with a few girls, but none of them had been the same. There was no other way to face it, Emily had been his one and only. She had made him feel something no other girl could make him feel. She had loved him.  
  
His friends tried to make him feel better and took him out a lot. But none of them had known Emily and couldn't even guess what he wanted in a girl. In fact, his best friend was taking him out tonight to meet a girl he had said was "perfect for him". Alex highly doubted it.  
  
He looked at the time and decided to go home and get ready. This girl might not be right for him but he had figured "why not? It's something to do."  
  
It didn't take him long to get ready, so he headed for the bar where he was going to meet his friend Todd. Of course Todd would make him meet a girl in a bar, he was known for being like that.  
  
Alex walked in the door and immediately located Todd. He was always easy to find.  
  
"Hey Alex," Todd said when he saw him.  
  
"So where's this girl?" asked Alex.  
  
"Oh, she uh went to the ladies room. Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
"No, that's alright."  
  
"Oh come on Alex, live a little bit!"  
  
"Fine, fine." So Todd bought him a drink. A few seconds later he said, "Oh, there's the girl I want you to meet." And pointed over Alex's shoulder. Alex turned around and saw a girl who looked semi-familiar. She was very beautiful. Then again…Alex suddenly remembered who she was.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, what a cliffhanger, huh? So, who's the girl? Can we guess? 


	8. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, Emily and John are mine, the rest are not. What's new?  
  
A/N: Well, from last chapter I thought it would be pretty easy to guess who the mystery girl was. If you didn't guess, I'll tell you in this chapter. So read on my friends, read on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex all of a sudden remembered who the girl was.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Alex," she said.  
  
"Same to you, Emily," he responded.  
  
"What, you two know each other?" asked Todd.  
  
"In a way," said Alex.  
  
"How much is in a way?" asked Todd.  
  
"Enough that we almost got married," explained Emily. "I should probably go. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Todd. Have a good night, Alex."  
  
"Oh, Em, you have to leave so soon? But Alex just got here."  
  
"It's alright, Todd. We'd probably end up fighting again. Not a pretty sight," said Alex.  
  
"He's right. Besides, my dad needs me at home. Goodbye," said Emily, and she left.  
  
"So, are you two friends?" asked Alex.  
  
"So, you two went out?" asked Todd.  
  
"Yes, we did go out."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure. If that's what you want. We've only been friends for a little while. She's really nice. Real pretty too. Well, if your done with her, you wont mind if I take her out do you?"  
  
Alex didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he could stand Emily going out with Todd. "Well, uh, I, uh…I don't know," he said.  
  
"Great! She'll be sure to have a great time with me. I know how to cheer many women up. She told me about a man she went out with, that she loved a great deal. I never would have guessed she meant you! You really knew how to please her, you devil, you." Alex smiled weakly in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emily was walking fast. She wanted to get out of there. She could kill Todd for trying to set her up with Alex. Of all people to choose, he had to pick Alex. God, how she missed him. All she ever needed to cheer her up was Alex. Then he had been there in the bar. She knew she should have stayed. Should have stayed and seen if he still loved her.  
  
Ron had found Emily a few days after Alex called off the wedding. She had told him that she never wanted to see him again. He had ruined her life; he had killed the only love she had ever had. Emily hadn't seen Ron since.  
  
She slowed down a bit. Maybe she should go back and talk to Alex. It wasn't too late. But what if he didn't want to talk to her. He had sounded like he wanted her to leave. And he was probably right about them getting into another fight. Last time they had talked was to fight.  
  
Emily decided she would be better off to go home. She had just started walking again when she heard someone behind her.  
  
"Emily, Emily, wait up!" She turned around. Alex. What did he want?  
  
"What, Alex? Come to yell at me again?" She knew she was being rude, but for some reason she couldn't help it.  
  
"No…I…no." He looked taken aback. "I just wanted to talk. I've been wanting to for a long time, but I never saw you, and then tonight…well, Todd was in the way."  
  
"Talk about what? If it's to question about whether or not I had any relationship with Ron after you decided to leave me, you can just change your mind because I sent him away next time I saw him."  
  
"That's not what I wanted to know. I figured that you wouldn't want him anyway."  
  
"And how would you figure that?"  
  
"I just…just…I thought about everything that had happened that day. About what you had said to me and I realized that you meant it. That you didn't like Ron and that he had probably come onto you. I knew you loved me and I acted like, well, like an ass."  
  
"That you did, Alex O'Connell. So what now? Have you come to sweep me off my feet and hope I take you back? Hope that we can just continue with what we had?" asked Emily.  
  
"Well, I didn't think we could do that very easily. But maybe we could try to start over. Have a new beginning. I really miss you, Em, and I know that we both have our bad days, everyone does. But the point is, I think we were meant to be together, and if we try, I think we will be."  
  
Emily was silent for a minute. Alex thought she was going to refuse for a while. Then she said, "Well, hopefully we wont have to get lost in the desert again." And they both started laughing.  
  
"Can I walk you home, Miss Huellger?" asked Alex.  
  
"Yes, you can Mr. O'Connell." And so, Alex and Emily made up, and became friends once more. Friends with feelings for each other that were more than friends, but friends all the same.  
  
  
  
A/N: don't worry that's not the end of the story. I still have ideas! It's just getting through the boring parts to get to the ideas. Soon something will happen. I promise. 


	9. The Birthday Mystery

Disclaimer: aren't these so boring? I mean, does anybody even read them? Does this mean I can make a fool of myself and no one would know?? ALRIGHT!!! Oh, yeah, blah, blah, I own Emily, John, and of course the plot. Oh, I also own Todd and Ron, but do we really care about them?  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update, but I've been busy. Not like anyone reads it to care (pouts) Make me feel better and read and review. It would make my day!!  
  
  
  
Alex walked in the door happily. He decided to come and visit his mum, dad, and uncle. Alex had moved out a while ago. Jonathon noticed him first and asked, "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"I just walked Emily home."  
  
"Good for you, mate. Wait…did you say Emily? As in Huellger? Or a different one?"  
  
"Emily, as in Huellger. We finally made up."  
  
"That's just great. You going to get married yet?"  
  
"Jonathon! We just became friends again! Don't rush things!"  
  
"Sorry, Alex, didn't know you were an old romantic," Jonathon laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rick O'Connell asked, entering the room.  
  
"Alex got an old girlfriend back today. Emily Huellger. Don't think she'll cheat on you this time, eh mate?" said Jonathon.  
  
"She didn't cheat on me. It was just a misunderstanding."  
  
"Well that's great, son. I always thought you two were meant for each other. How'd you get back together?"  
  
"For the last time," complained Alex, "we're not back together, we are just FRIENDS." Rick and Jonathon nodded. "Todd didn't know we knew each other and tried to introduce us. We kind of started out rough, but I chased her down, and well, now we're friends."  
  
"I'm guessing that's the shortened version," said Jonathon. Alex nodded and laughed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Emily had been telling her own father the good news. He was overjoyed that his daughter was once again as happy as she had been before.  
  
Emily had been thinking about a few things and realized that Alex's birthday was in 3 weeks. He would be turning 23, and Emily knew she should do something for him, but she didn't know what. This would take some thinking time all right.  
  
Over the next week and a half, Emily and Alex spent a lot of time together, getting reacquainted with one another. They got closer and closer. Even though they still had those feelings for each other that were more than friends, they were too scared to do anything about it. They were scared they would lose each other again, but this time for good. Neither knew that the other was thinking about them.  
  
Emily was worried that Alex did only consider her a friend, after what had happened. She wanted to do something special for him. Something that would mean a lot…so he knew she still cared about him. Because she did.  
  
One night, 4 days before his birthday, they were out together, walking. It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear so you could see the stars and the weather was perfect. As they were walking, Emily got struck with a great idea.  
  
"I've got it!" she blurted out accidentally.  
  
"Got what?" Alex asked her.  
  
"Whoops, didn't mean to say that!"  
  
"Got what?" he repeated.  
  
"You'll see…in four days…"  
  
"What's in four…oh! You're doing something for my birthday aren't you?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"No! It'll ruin the surprise!"  
  
"Please?" Alex gave her his irresistible puppy dog face.  
  
"That won't work this time!" said Emily, laughing.  
  
"Darn, it always did before. You won't tell me?" Emily shook her head. "Ok…then I'll have to torture it out of you!" And Alex picked a squealing Emily up and put her over his shoulder. He carried her down a hill, set her down on some grass, and tickled her.  
  
"Stop!…Stop!" Emily gasped.  
  
"Will you tell me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then, I'm not stopping!" and he kept tickling her.  
  
"If you don't (laugh) stop, then I wont (laugh) do anything!" Alex immediately stopped.  
  
"Well it is only four days…"  
  
"That's a good boy, " said Emily getting up.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"It's only 9:00! You can stay out longer than that!"  
  
"Yes, well, I'm tired and I have things to plan for someone's birthday."  
  
"Oh, fine, I'll take you home then."  
  
"Thanks Alex." And so Alex walked her home, then walked home himself. He kept wondering what Emily would possibly do for his birthday…  
  
  
  
A/N: ok kinda short chapter, oh well. It's a cliffhanger!! What is Emily's plan?  
  
I want at least…oh…5 or 6 more reviews and then I'll continue and let you know what Emily is planning for Alex's birthday.  
  
  
  
How about some thanks to some reviewers? Here we go:  
  
just_ignore_me – yeah, I answered that one question already…thanks for reviewing after every chapter, that's really cool  
  
#1 Frasier Fan – thanks so much! I actually did something right!! You made me feel so happy!  
  
Tigger and (*_*) – thanks a bunch! I'm glad to know you like it!! 


	10. Alex's Birthday

Disclaimer: Blah! We know this already! I own Emily and John Huellger. That's it.  
  
A/N: So sorry, I've taken so long but I suppose I'll update for those who do read this even though I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. Honestly. You would think people don't read this (which I suppose, they don't). Anyway, here we go…  
  
  
  
  
  
FOUR DAYS LATER:  
  
Emily rushed around the house, gathering everything she would need for tonight. Today was Alex's birthday, and she had the perfect plan. He was going to love it, she knew this for a fact. He would love it, because he had had the idea first. Well, a couple of years ago he did. It was when Alex and Emily first when out. Alex had planned this whole big thing for their first date, and Emily was going to recreate it.  
  
Even though the two were only friends now, she wanted Alex to have a very special night. Emily thought, way back in her mind, that she was recreating their first date because she wants them to get back together. It was silly, she knew. They would probably never get back what they had…but she still had to try in the tinniest of ways.  
  
"Alright, ready to go," she said to herself. She gathered up everything and walked outside to the park. Alex was going to meet her in their old 'special place'. He had no idea why except that it was part of Emily's plan.  
  
Emily got there and was surprised to see Alex already waiting.  
  
"You're here early," she said.  
  
"I couldn't wait," he told her. "Here, do you need help?" he asked, indicating all the things she was carrying.  
  
"Yes, thanks, just set them over there." Alex did and Emily continued, "Now, you have to go walk around, because I don't want you to see what I'm setting up. This is supposed to be a surprise, so go!"  
  
"Alright, fine." And Alex went off to walk. While he was gone, Emily arranged everything they needed. When she was done in a few minutes, everything looked exactly as it had that night.  
  
Alex came walking back and called, "Em, are you done yet?"  
  
"Yes!" she responded. Alex came from around a tree, and looked around. He looked very surprise.  
  
"Emily…I've…this is just like our first date!"  
  
"So you remember?"  
  
"Of course I do! Wow, thank you so much!"  
  
"You are welcome, Alex, but now it is time to eat!" So Alex and Emily went through their first date all over again.  
  
A few hours later, it was getting late, and the birthday surprise was ending.  
  
"Thanks again, Em," Alex said. "You didn't have to do this."  
  
"Yes, but I wanted to."  
  
"Well, it worked. Come one, I'll take you home."  
  
So Alex walked Emily home. When they reached her front door, Alex said, "Goodnight, Em," then he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Geez sorry I took so long to update. No ideas you know? Anyway, I'll try to be faster next time. Thanks to all who reviewed! Oh, yeah, sorry it's really short too! 


End file.
